Alfred's Angel
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Mother Earth want Alfred to come home to her, but her angel servant believes Alfred is not ready to be taken. She wants to give him more time to prove to her that there will be people that will miss him before his year is up. Can Alfred prove to her and teach her how to love, or will his time run out before he is a hero to the angel?
1. Chapter 1

Moving swiftly through the short grass, a little girl runs away from the fire that was chasing her. Tears staining her cheeks as her long silver hair whip around in the wind as her breaths became rugged from inhaling smoke. Stopping at the river, she backs slowly into the water as she heard growls. Turning quickly as she came face to face with three gray wolves creeping towards her. Their owner behind them with a shotgun that was aim at her.

"You shouldn't have came back freak!" The man hiss as he whistle the wolves to back down as he grab her by her hair. "That was your last warning."

"Papa, I'm sorry," the girl cries as the man raises the knife as it came towards her.

"Awaken little one."Voice calls out as the girl jolts from her dream. "I have someone you to claim to bring back to me."

The girl stretches as she faces the voice. It was her master, Mother Earth, who calls for her. Bowing down as she pulls her violet-soft wings around her as she looks to the ground.

"Who am I bring back to you?" The girl ask as she looks to Mother Earth. "You have most of your children, you are not planning on claiming one of their children?"

"I have grown lonely and I want to hold this one really close." Mother Earth smile as she pats the girl's head. "You have done so while, except for that one, no make that two mistakes. You give Prussia more time and also give Holy Roman Empire a new life without my permission. Which I don't mind, but this one no one will miss."

"You don't mean!?" The girl stands up suddenly and stares at Mother. "He's doing so well."

"Yet I believe no one will notice he is missing," Mother turns as she toss a photo over shoulder. "Don't worry, his county will be fine. I just want him."

The girl shivers as she watch Mother disappear before picking up the photo. It was a photo of a man with blonde hair. His eyes were the color of the sky which made his smile light up his face. He was smiling with someone who look like him, but a dark color eyes and longer hair. On the corner of it said 'Alfred F. Jones', the girl swallows as she spreads her wings. She lifts off as she holds the photo to her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**To tell the truth, iI thought no one would like this story, but I guess wrong. I need help with name the girl. If you want to name her, PM me or write it in the review. Thank you again, and enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred lays in the cool grass in his dream as he stares at the light blue sky. He rubs his eyes as the chirps of birds sound as he listens to the woods close to him. He close his eyes as he smiles as he remembers running through this plain when he was not a colony, but a child of Native America. He smiles as he hears the sound of wings, looking up he notice a bald eagle soaring in the sky. Reaching towards it, he wishes to touch it. He flinches as he hears fathers ruffling as footsteps coming closer to him. Turning to the sound, he came face to face with a girl about 14. She had long silver hair that seem to glow a white in the sunlight. Her eyes were deep blueish-red as she stares at him. She cover herself with her large purple wings which he notice the tips were a pale white. She was only wearing a spaghetti strap dress the went down to her knees. It was a pale peach color that did not go with her hair, but who was he to judge. He had some wacky fashion during the centuries.

"Who are you?" Alfred sits up and crosses his legs.

The girl stares at him and sighs. She tilts her head as she closes her eyes, then she opens them as her wings spread out. Pulling out a feather, she pokes herself with it. A small drop of blood appears as she flicks it onto her feather. It glows a bright blue before fading a dark brown. Cradling herself again in her wings a she looks behind her to see a tall woman with long brown hair that look almost black. She had a tan with soft brown eyes. There were some feathers in her braid. The woman was wearing a deerskin dress with no shoes. Looking at the girl then Alfred she nods.

"Mom?" Alfred stands slowly. He was shaking as he ran to her. Hugging her tightly as he cries softly.

"Hush now Maska. We didn't have much time," Native America looks at the girl. She smiles as she hugs Alfred. "How much time are you giving him?"

"A year," the girl spoke softly as her eyes stare at the mother and son. "My powers have been draining lately. I can't not give more time. Unless..."

"Unless what? I have only a year for what?" Alfred looks at his mom and the girl. "What's going on?"

"Maska, you're were chosen to return to Mother Earth." His mother watches as he pushes away from him.

"So other words, I'm dieing?" Alfred grabs his head as he looks away from them.

"Unless you teach me how to be human, and if there will be people that will miss you." The girl states as she hugs herself.

"Teach you to be human? What do you mean?"

"There's not enough time...you're waking up now. Hope to see you soon." The girl fades as Alfred looks to his mom.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay Maska. After all you're the hero." She hugs him one last time before she too fades.

Alfred jolts up in his bed as he looks blurry around his messy room. He shrugs as he shifts the covers to notice there were hands wrap around his waist. Looking closer, he realize that the girl in his dream was sleeping next to him. Screaming (like a girl) as he falls out of bed. It startle the girl as she sits up quickly, spreading her wings to attack. Looking down at Alfred, she glares.

"Did you really need to shriek like a girl this early in the morning?" Rubbing her eyes, she gets out of his bed as she smooths her dress. Her long hair was table as she finger combs it.

"Do you ever smile?" Alfred puts on Texas. "And I do not shriek like a girl. It was a manly scream."

"Yeah what ever." She glares at him.

"Do you even have a name?" Alfred rubs the back of his head as she stares at him. "I'm guessing no."

"I been call girl, you, or no name. It doesn't matter." The girl shrugs as she sits at the end of his bed. Her wings drape across it like a blanket.

"It does matter, it makes you human. Are you human?" Alfred watches as her eyes go dull. "You once were, right. Do you have any memories?"

"Enough, you're wasting your time asking these stupid questions." She hiss as she storms out.

"How about I call you Washington, or Feather girl?" Alfred yells as he smiles.

"You suck at naming!"


End file.
